vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kabal
Summary Kabal is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat 3. Kabal was first introduced in Mortal Kombat 3, sporting long, black hair, Hookswords, and a respirator. He was a mysterious chosen warrior who survived an attack from one of Shao Kahn's extermination squads. His origin was unknown, however, his ending reveals he was actually a member of the Black Dragon. At the time of his introduction, he appeared as a force for good, but has since reverted to his evil ways, planning to place himself as the head of the new Black Dragon clan. In Mortal Kombat (2011), Kabal is once again good, although his past as a Black Dragon member is mentioned by Kano. Before his disfigurement, he was a police officer partnered up with Kurtis Stryker. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kabal Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Classification: Human, Black Dragon Operative Age: 35 Destructive Capacity: Wall Level+ (beat Mavado the second time they fought) Range: Several meters with projectiles Speed: Supersonic (commonly seen as a blur by others when moving at max speed) Durability: Wall Level+ Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Power: Class KJ Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: His mask and hookswords Intelligence: Above average; skilled combatant Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, expert martial artist, skilled swordsman, can fire gas in the form of a ball from his mask, can summon sawblades from the ground, limited telekinesis, scare the hell out of people Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Raging Flash:' Kabal runs forward at a very fast speed past his opponent, leaving them spinning into a dizzy state. *'''-Nomad Charge:' This increases the speed of Kabal's start up. '-Gas Blast:' Kabal fires a purple projectile from his mask. He can do this both on the ground and in the air. *'-Vapor Blast:' This makes the projectile larger in size and increases damage. '-Sawblades:' Kabal summons sawblades from the ground, cutting the opponent. *'-Saw Blades:' Kabal sends two blades instead of one. '-Nomad's Touch:' Kabal thrusts out his hands towards the opponent, and - if they are in range - will be caught in an odd field that draws them in to collide with Kabal, though only the opponent gets hurt when they make contact. '-Tornado Slam:' Kabal takes both hookswords and slashes in front of him, if the opponent is in range, they will be hooked. He then spins the hookswords, spins the opponent around, and slams them on the ground. This move was once his grab move. *'-Cyclone Slam:' Kabal will spin the opponent around twice before slamming them. '-Kabal's Deep:' Kabal first uses his Raging Flash to daze his opponent before sliding in to break both of their shins. Afterwards, he runs up behind them and slashes the opponent's back with his hook swords, causing damage to the shoulder blades, ribs, and spine before slamming the opponent to the ground. '''Other:' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6zm05elnGw Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters